The present disclosure relates generally to computing devices, and more particularly to a personal computer configured for editing data stored and maintained by a mainframe computer.
Mainframe computers, or “mainframes,” are primarily used by large corporate entities to execute various enterprise applications. Such applications include, but are not limited to, critical applications related to bulk data processing, process control, hosting, ecommerce, software development and/or testing, and planning. Typically, mainframe computers run proprietary Operating Systems (OS) and maintain data for critical applications using specialized interfaces. However, in many cases, these interfaces are compatible only with the critical applications executing on the mainframe. Further, the critical applications executing on the mainframe generally provide only a limited set of functionality for the user. That is, they are not designed to provide the full set of features and functions that some of the desktop-based “productivity applications” provide (e.g., MICROSOFT WORD, EXCEL, etc.) as they execute on a personal computing device.